Dark Killers
by My Name is Squirt
Summary: I guess it's like a... a... Let's go with prolouge for Dark Hunter. Filler in more or less.
1. Chapter 1

__

__

__

_**I lost like the next three chaps for one of my stories, Duncan's Karma, so I decided to write this instead. It explains everything that might have been confusing in Dark Hunter/Queen.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Even when she was born, the eldest of four sisters, her mother knew she'd be Queen sometime in her lifetime._

She was born in the winter months of Northern Sweden, somewhere in the mountains. The first born cub of the first born litter of Serabi and Dachi, rulers of their family and pack.

Her fur was the color of choclate, a beautiful, rich brown, with coal gray eyes.

Her mother named her after her Great Grandmother: Gwen.

Next, came her sister Gina, a cub as black as her sisters eyes and eyes as blue as the sky.

Then, Gaby, a blonde cub, with fur the color of gold, and eyes like emeralds.

Last, came young Ginger. fur matching her name, and eyes like her oldest sister.

Their mother was young, and very nutering. But would kill if her family's lives were threatened.

______She was a dark, auburn red color, with tints of black in her fur. She had beautiful teal eyes.

Their father was strong and brave, with a heart of gold.

______He was pure white, like a cloud, and eyes like the night sky.

Together, they were the perfect parents.

__

_

* * *

_

_As her and her sisters grew up, they learned all about their family rules:_

_~Always listen to elders, especially Mother and Daddy, and Grandma and Grandfather._

_~Be ____polite when quests from other packs visit, though it's very rare for visitors to come._

____

_~Don't fall in love. They already have husbands. They will meet them sometime between ages 10-12. And marry at 20._

_~And never go alone at night- not even as an adult. You might not come back._

__At age four, their mother had another litter, though only a little copper colored male.

Johnny.

_

* * *

_

_Gwen and her sisters were very different._

_Gwen was interested in cave drawings her father and her found._

_Ginger loved climbing, and running and swimming._

_Gaby enjoyed sneeking off with her older cousins to listen to concerts in nearby towns._

_Gina was a fighter. She could take on her cousin Darrel- who was nearly ten years older- in a fight, and win depending on the circumstances._

_However, all the sisters loved one thing in common:_

_Aura Borealis._

_Their Grandma showed it to them on their fifth birthday._

_They all thought it was beautiful, and the best birthday present ever._

* * *

_When she was nine, Dachi took his oldest daughter on a hike, showing her the kingdom that would be soon hers._

_"But father, I don't want to be Queen." Gwen groaned, riding on her father's back._

_Her father chuckled lightly._

_"You don't exactly have a choice. You're me and your mother's oldest cub. The oldest will automatically become Queen or King on their 21 birthday. Whether their parents are alive or not." Her father explained._

_"How will I not become Queen?" Gwen asked._

_"Death. The only way you will not get the throne is by dying before 21." Her father explained._

_"Oh." Gwen said._

_"Hush. I'm about to get a snack." Dachi whispered, gently bucking her off his back, before creeping into the bushes._

_A moment later, Gwen heard a boy cry, and a snarl from her father, quickly followed by the crunch of bones._

_Right as she was about to eat with her father, she heard a cry._

_"You killed him! You killed my boy!" A gruff voice shouted angrilly._

_Gwen gasped, when she heard a gun cock._

_Her father quickly came out from the bushes, grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, and took off running fast._

_Gwen could see behind them, a large, middle aged man, in a red plaid shirt, gray blue overals, and black hiking boots, carrying a shotgun, charging after them angrilly._

_Her father reached a small path between the mountain side and a small cliff._

_Her father tripped, losing his grip on his daughter, sending her falling down the snow covered cliff, her head landing on a rock._

_Dachi took off without a second glance, thinking his daughter was dead._

_The man stopped, looking at Gwen's unmoving body._

_He saw the wind blow her dark fur._

_He noticed her small, glistening white fangs, barely three inches in length._

_Thinking the smaething as Dachi, he mumbled the words "She's dead." and continued after Dachi._


	2. Chapter 2

_____An hour later, Gwen woke up, the side of her head pounding._

_"Owwy." She whined, putting a paw over her right eye. She could feel the small amount of blood from her booboo on her paw._

_The flat, snow colored rock she landed on had a small, quarter sized amount of blood on it._

_She looked around at her surroundings. Her father was no where to be seen. Neither was the man, so that had to be good._

_She was pathetically lost, and had about four to six hours left of good sunlight, and that was just a guess._

_"Daddy? Daddy! Where are you! Daddy!" She called out, scared._

_She felt tears fall down her cheeks, and decided to wait by the rock for a familiar face._

_____

* * *

_

_She fell asleep, and an hour before sunset, she saw her Grandfather, who was not only old in age but in wisdom, come from the south clearing._

_Still half asleep, she barely noticed him pick her up by her neck scruff, and silently carried her home._

_Her mother was so relieved when she saw her father and daughter returned safetly. _

_But where was her husband?_

_

* * *

_

_She met him when she was eleven. He was twelve._

_He had fur that was dark gray, and eyes like the grass during spring._

_She loved playing and goofing off; he was serious._

_In her opinion, in other words..._

_He was very rather boring._

_His mother had pale blonde fur, and eyes like her son._

_His father was a dark brown, with sandy brown eyes._

_His older sister looked like their father. She would marry Darrel._

_His younger sister looked like their mother. She would marry Johnny._

_"Vitonni! How good it is to see you!" Serabi cried, walking up to her friend._

_Serabi and Vitonni had been best friends growing up. _

_But when Vitonni turned 20, she had to move to Northern Italy to be with her future husband. _

_The only reason Serabi stayed was because she was royalty._

_"Serabi! Oh! It's been years! How's Dachi?" Vitonni asked, not knowing about what happened._

_"No one's seen him in two years. Him and Gwen went on a hike, and they ran into a hunter. They got seperated, and my father found her about a mile away, alone, about an hour before sunset. No one's seen Dachi since." Serabi explained, saddened._

_"Oh dear lord. I'm so sorry." Vitonni apologized._

_"It's alright. My, what lovely chilfren you and Tucker have had!" Serabi said._

_"Thank you. This is Savannah, Trent, and Julie." Vitonni said._

_"Nice to meet you. Trent, would you like to meet Gwen?" Serabi asked._

_"No." Trent stated simply._

_His father and mother rolled their eyes._

_"Don't worry. Gwen's the sameway about this." Serabi said._

_

* * *

_

_The six sabers walked to where Searbi's family lived._

_When they arrived, they were greeted by 17 other sabres, all of them being cousins, aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews, brothers, sisters, parents, and children of either Serabi or Dachi._

_"Gwen! Come!" Serabi called._

_Lazilly, Gwen got up from the fallen log she was resting on, and santured over to her mother._

_"Yes mother?" Gwen yawned, still half asleep._

_"Meet Trent. In a few years, he'll be your husband." Serabi said._

_Gwen blinked twice, remebering the boy she'd met earlier._

_"But mom! He's boring!" Gwen wailed._

_"Hey!" Trent snapped._


	3. Chapter 3

_Trent and his family had to stay for a week._

_During that week, he and Gwen were forced to hang out together and get to know eacother._

_They both hated it._

_About two days before Trent was supposed to leave, Gwen finally gave up on getting him to have fun._

_"That's it! I give up! You'll die boring!" Gwen groaned, falling onto her back in the thick snow._

_Her and Trent were in the woods, after Gwen tried to get him to play tag with her._

_"And you'll die an idiot who can't be serious for one damn second!" Trent snapped back._

_"Oh bite me!" Gwen barked._

_That was all it took for the engaged preteens to start wrestling and fighting in the snow._

_"Children! Stop it now!" Gwen and Trent looked up to see Mason, Gwen's Grandfather, standing a few feet away, angry._

_"Sorry Grandfather." Gwen apologized, as her and Trent put their heads down in shame._

_"I swear, you two are going to be happilly married." Mason chuckled._

_"Ew!" Trent cried._

_"Gross!" Gwen gagged._

_"It's true." Mason said._

_"Okay. I'll bite. How?" Gwen asked._

_"Because, when your mother and father were your age, they were always fighting and bikering. And look at them when your father was alive, they were happy, and carried for eachother, you, your sisters and Johnny." Mason explained._

_"There is no sign that says Daddy isn't alive!" Gwen snapped._

_"I never said their wasn't. But point is, whether you like it or not, in nine years, you to will be married and will rule this pack." Mason said._

_"Okay..." Trent and Gwen sighed, as Mason walked back to the pack._

_The two were silent for a bit. Akward silence, both of them despised it._

_"I'm sorry." Trent apologized, breaking the silence._

_"No. I am. Maybe we're different. Too different. We need to changed. One of us at least." Gwen muttered._

_"Why don't we meet eachother half way. I'll be serious but still have fun, you vise versa." Trent suggested._

_"Okay." Gwen smiled._

_"Cool." Trent smiled back._

_"Comeon! The hunters are back ith lunch! Royals eat first!" Gwen said, running back to her pack after smelling the dead meat._

_"But I'm not a royal!" Trent cried, running after her._

_"You will be!" Gwen cried over her shoulder._

_Trent and his family were leaving._

_"Bye Vitonni!" Serabi said, rubbing cheeks with her best friend._

_"Bye! I'll miss you." Vitonni said._

_"Vitonni! Hurry up!" Tucker groaned, strugling to hold six year old Julie in his mouth, as she wanted to walk._

_"So, I'll see you in nine years." Trent said._

_"Yeah. I guess..." Gwen said._

_She surprised Trent, by kissing his cheek._

_"Well bye!" She said, running off to play with Gaby._

_"Bye." Trent smiled, before leaving with his sisters and parents._


	4. Chapter 4

_It had been two years since Gwen had seen Trent, and she missed him._

_So when she learned he and his parents were coming for his mother's birthday next week, she became thrilled._

_"Yay! Trent's coming!" She whooped, dancing around, making her aunt Mari- Darrell's mother- chuckle._

_"I see your thrilled." Mari said._

_"Of course! He's so sweet!" Gwen gushed on and on to her only aunt._

_"I'm glad your happy you enjoy being around your future husband.'' Mari cooed._

_"Aunt Mari? When will we get married, will he come here, or will I go live with him?" Gwen asked._

_"You are a princess. Princesses are born, raised, and die in the same area. Unless humans force us to move." Aunt Mari explained._

_"Oh..." Gwen said, understanding._

_When Trent came, the first thing Gwen did was tackle him._

_"Gah!" Trent yelped, as he fell to the ground._

_"Hehe! Hiya Trenty boy!" Gwen grinned._

_"Hey Gwen." Trent said, as Gwen let him up._

_"How's life?" Gwen asked._

_"Good. You? Whoa!" Trent yelped, stepping into a trap, that made him flip upside down._

_A rope was tied around his ancle, the other end tied to a tree limb, dangling the teen about four feet in the air._

_"Johnny! Let him down!" Gwen barked._

_The nine year old sniggered, before letting Trent out of his trap._

_"I'm gonna kill you!" Trent roared, chasing after the younger male._

_"Aah!" Johnny cried, running away from Gwen & Trent._

_A day later, Gwen and Trent were walking through the woods._

_"Let's runaway." Trent said, surprising Gwen._

_She looked at him, confussed by his idea._

_"C'mon! We hardly get to see eachother! Why not?" Trent asked._

_Gwen thought for a moment. She did like Trent's company._

_"Okay!" Gwen said, as they walked further and further away from their families._

_After five days, they reached a loading dock. On it was a boat, a cargo ship headed to Canada._

_Without being noticed by the crew, Gwen and Trent snuck on, and hid in the lower deck._

_"Phew! That was close!" Gwen said, letting out a breath._

_She heard Trent growl. He was staring at the shadows._

_Gwen backed up behind him, slightly scared._

_"Whoa!" a voice cried, stumbling from the shadows._

_"Johnny! What are you doing here?" Gwen yelped, seeing her older brother._

_"I over heard you guys. So I followed you." Johnny said, standing up._

_"Man! Go home." Trent groaned._

_A minute later, the boat's horn rang._

_"Oh great! Now we gotta drag him along too!" Gwen groaned, glaring at her brother._

_Johnny said nothing._


End file.
